Silver Millennium Hearts
by alizep
Summary: When she met him it was love at first sight only to find that he is engaged to another woman. Despite her heartbreak she's sent by her Queen to help investigate a dark presense threatening his planet. Now he's fighting to win her back.MinaxKunzBadsummary
1. Prologue

To all of the previous readers, I have finally taken down this story. I looked over it again and realized that I could do much better than the first version – although I say that about every version that I put out…. Anyway, I hope that this revised story is a better read and your feedback is appreciated. Please let me know if there is anything you like or don't like or if you just want to say hi. :)

I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy!

On to Chapter 1…..


	2. First Meeting

So here's my next attempt at writing a story. As always I do not own any of the characters (even though I would love to!), I'm just borrowing them. Please review and let me know if I should continue.

Author's Notes: 04/21/08 - I'm attempted my long promised rewrite of this story. This story is probably going to be a low priority as I'm working on the Rei/Jadeite story write now. But if enough people are interested in this story I might start getting the revisions out sooner. Please review and let me know if you like the changes (or if you're a first time reader hopefully you like this first chapter). Without further ado, here's the new chapter 1.

--

She stared down at him from her balcony, her eyes full of disdain for the man that stood below. Crystalline blue eyes met steely gray eyes, neither wavering, not wanting to allow the other to detect signs of weakness. "You lied to me. I don't want any apologizes from you nor do I want anything more to do with you." Her voice did nothing to betray the feelings raging inside of her.

The light of the Earth illuminated them where they stood on the grounds of the Moon Palace. There was a chill in the air, but neither person seemed to notice. Minako was dressed in a simple white nightgown that pooled at her feet. A satin robe hung loosely over her shoulders providing little warmth and coverage to her trim body.

"You don't mean it." Kunzite spoke confidently. It was a trait of his that she normally admired, but tonight only caused her to resent him further. He stood proudly in his Shitennou uniform, his dark cape hung over his shoulders regally.

"I do," she insisted, frowning further. "Tensions have reached a high point between our kingdoms and you would do well to leave here, General, before you are found."

"I don't fear your guards."

"Then you should fear me."

He laughed, further angering the woman. "I don't fear you either. I've faced worse things in my time than an angry woman who wishes to cut out my tongue."

"I suppose that's what happens when your King is a man of little character," she smirked sensing that she had struck a nerve with him. "You continue to do his bidding no matter how atrocious the request. Perhaps I should use the same word to describe you, although I don't think it would be harsh enough. You are so much worse than your King. He only makes the orders - you are the one who executes them."

"He's not an evil man or a man of 'little character' as you so put it. You have been severely misinformed."

"Our intelligence says otherwise."

"Your intelligence is wrong. If you allow me to talk with you I will explain everything."

"More lies I suppose?" She turned her chin up at him as if she were disinterested in continuing the conversation.

"I didn't lie to you." His voice started to rise in frustration as his hands began to clench and unclench underneath the folds of his cape where her eyes would not be able to detect the motion.

"You're betrothed to another woman. Or has your intelligence failed to make you aware of this?" She replied snidely.

"It is not a betrothal of my choosing or with my acceptance," he spat.

Mina chewed on her lip, almost believing his words by the intensity of his voice. "Is that what you tell her when you're talking about me?" She forced any thoughts of trusting him from the forefront of her mind.

"She doesn't know about you." The intensity of his voice dwindled as he made his confession.

"That shouldn't surprise me, being the dishonorable man that you are."

"There is nothing dishonorable about me."

She laughed and leaned forward over the balcony resting on elbows on the ledge, her laughter causing him to narrow his eyes at her. "Are you sure about that? Here you are, about to marry another woman, and you're standing at my balcony with some not so innocent intentions. Would you turn me down if I invited you up here to my room?"

"I wouldn't." His tongue ran over the dry skin of his bottom lip at her implied suggestion.

"Exactly." She waved her hand dismissively as she stood back upright. "Go back to your King and tell him that if we see one more act of aggression on his planet that we will go to war."

"Under who's orders?"

"Mine."

"You would declare war on my planet because you are angry with me?"

"Hell has no furry as they say." She turned to walk back into her room.

"You came to me with deceitful intentions and stole from me when I turned my back. Does that really make you a person of strong character?"

With quick reflexes she spun back to face the balcony and leaned over the edge, staring pointedly at him. "I never did such a thing," she hissed.

"Oh no?" he spoke casually, raising one of his smooth eyebrows as if shocked by her words. "Did you not come to my bed with the intentions of using me to serve your purpose? I don't recall you properly introducing yourself when I asked who you were."

"You asked me my name and I very freely gave it to you."

"Your name? And what is a name without a title my dear Princess?"

"I was forbidden to announce myself and I think you know the hindrances that would have arisen had the people of Earth known that I was there. My Queen wanted me to investigate your planet to determine if there was any truth to Endymion's actions. Had you known who I was, you would have treated me differently. Perhaps you should be thankful for our time together because of my alleged 'lies'."

"So you deceived me under your Queen's orders? That is so honorable of you."

"My Queen acts with the intention of protecting the galaxy. Your King is nothing more than a blood thirsty man."

"You're making a big mistake," he insisted.

"I already did, now I'm correcting that mistake." She turned again to walk back into her room, pausing at her doorway knowing that she was out of his line of sight. His words left her angry knowing that he was right about how she had been somewhat deceitful in her actions. It wasn't her intent to find herself with him, nor was it her intent to fall for him. This would have been so much simpler had her plans gone accordingly. Surely the fates must have quite the sense of humor for them to have allowed her to go astray.

Kunzite watched her retreating form, becoming frustrated by her stubbornness, and climbed up the side of the balcony to follow after her. He pulled himself over the railing in a swift jump and approached her cautiously. She would not listen to reason now that she had switched into her Senshi role, becoming the untouchable guardian. The mixture of his need and want to make things right with her pushed him to continue making a fool of himself as he chased her. The time that he been forced to go without her touch had left him with an unquenchable desire that only she could fill. He didn't know how much longer he could withstand this cool façade of his now that he was so close to his goddess.

Minako froze as she heard the sound of his boots echoing softly off the hard flooring of her balcony. Her heart started beating strongly against her chest as she realized how close he was. She could feel his warm breath against the back of her neck and the scent of him filled the air as his strong hands went around her waist. Her body ignored her minds commands to pull away and she allowed him to hold her against his chest. 'Be strong, don't believe him, he lied to you once already,' she scolded herself.

"You should come to my planet and we can start a new dialog between kingdoms. My King wants to speak with your Queen and the Princess."

"I know what your King is hoping for and he will not have my Princess as his bride. Now get your hands off of me, General. I tire of this game of cat and mouse that you are playing."

He spun her around to face him and brought his lips down on hers, muffling the sounds of her protest. She faltered for a moment, kissing him back as his hands gently cupped her face. His kisses moved down her neck as his hands found their way back around her body grasping her tightly and she shuddered at the sensations running through her as his fingers kneaded themselves against her skin. He whispered her name in her ear, followed by more lies she thought to herself, more promises that he does not mean nor intend to keep. His kisses moved down her throat once again and he quickly dropped to one knee in front of her, pressing his forehead against the smooth plane of her stomach, inhaling deeply. His hands held firm against her hips, holding her firmly. One touch of her lips against his own had nearly made him lose himself and he fought to clear his mind of his desires, trying to once again think rationally.

Her hands slowly came to rest on the sides of his face. She was angry, yet she had an indescribable feeling pulling at her from the pit of her stomach. Her touch had brought this proud warrior to his knees and she was reveling in it.

"You are all that I want and all that I dream of," he spoke huskily, turning his eyes up to look at her.

"You can't have me." Even as she spoke the words she knew that she was lying to herself.

"I do have you. The Goddess of Love has finally fallen and I have caught her." There was a kindness to his voice that caused her guard to drop. "If you really wanted me gone, Minako, I have no doubt that you would have your sword at my throat." He paused, watching her intently. "You and I can be together."

She cautiously pulled back from him and slipped through sheer curtains to enter into her darkened bedroom. With a smile like a wolf, he rose from bended knee and followed behind her, pushing the door closed as he entered.


End file.
